Darkness's Son Interlude: A Forced Forcemas
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Luke Skywalker has to attend the Emperor's Forcemas gala, but with the Force causing... complications... he's not sure he'll make it through the night. Absolutely random Christmas fun, with no knowledge of the AU necessary. Enjoy!


Another random Christmas, I mean Forcemas, fic for everyone to enjoy this season. I have finals this week, in case you're curious why I'm writing so much fanfic. Whenever I'm supposed to be studying I end up writing fanfic. It's much more fun. Anyways, enjoy the craziness. I suppose this is set between Darkness Son 2 and 3, as Luke is 16 (almost 17), but really there are neither spoilers nor necessary context, so just enjoy. (And leave a review if you do, because I'm bored.)

* * *

"Have you ever seen an angel?"

Rickon Cassel looked up from his pre-calculus textbook to glare at his best friend, one Luke Skywalker. The two had been friends for years, but it never ceased to amaze Rickon that Luke could be so angsty. You would think that growing up with a Sith Lord in the house would make a guy stiff, perhaps even scary. Nope. Luke just seemed to lie around moping, or spring to his feet in a fit of inspiration. It was one or the other, but never was Luke scary. Pathetic though. Luke could certainly be pathetic.

"No, I haven't. Do I look like the kind of person who has been to the moons of Iego? And, before you say it, you haven't seen an angel either. She's a rebel sympathizer, not an angel."

Luke scowled at Rickon. "She's not a rebel," he firmly declared, though if Luke was being honest with himself she probably was. The first time he'd ever met Leia they'd more-or-less committed treason together. It was 'more-or-less' because as the heir Luke couldn't technically commit treason, not really, but one way or another Leia had broken the law. She was almost definitely a rebel.

But did that mean she couldn't also be a beautiful angel?

"My father referred to my mother as an angel once in a letter," Luke mused staring out Rickon's window to observe the air traffic around them. Rickon lived in a more commercial part of town than Luke did, the senatorial district was secure and got little traffic, and Luke found the commotion fascinating. He never got sick of watching ships fly, and he'd been flying a ship himself for two years.

"Your father once referred to me as a rare fish found on Naboo known for smelling terrible and floundering about," Rickon pointed out causing Luke to scowl. Okay, so he had but… well things had been different when his mother was alive. His father had been different. It had to mean something.

"I don't think it's wrong for me to think Leia is beautiful, that's all. She is beautiful, and bold, and not afraid of a fight. She took on Grand Moff Tarkin in the senate last week. Tarkin!"

"Why yes, I'm aware. You've only mentioned it a dozen times since."

"Actually, I think it's more like two dozen," a voice giggled. Leah, strolled right into Rickon's room, plopped herself on the bed.

Luke decided he didn't like either of his best-friends. (Which was problematic because he really didn't have any other friends to like). "Leah, I'm miserable."

Leah rolled her eyes, and gave Luke a firm look. Within a second he was biting his lip and done with his whining. "Sorry."

Leah smirked, "Correct. Now I'm going to assume you're 'miserable' because your cousin and/or father is making you go to the Forcemas Gala tonight, and you want to go with Leia, but obviously she won't go with you because she hates you."

"Because your father killed her father after her father kidnapped you from your father."

Leah gave Rickon the same look she'd given Luke and all of a sudden the giant of a teenager was not going to be interrupting her anymore. "Thank you. As I was saying, Leia won't go with you. Leia won't even speak to you unless it's to hurl insults. So you can't go with her. And you have to go with someone, and you don't have anyone else to go with, am I correct?"

Luke nodded, "Exactly so… Wait." Oh Force no. "You're not suggesting I go with you, right? Because that… that would be absurd. People would think we're a couple."

"People will think that Lord Vader's son is dating a beautiful woman, and people would be wrong, but it won't matter. You have to go. I have to go. We can go together."

Sometimes Leah's logic was really, really, really annoying. "Well, okay, but what color dress are you wearing because Pooja says my tie should match my date's dress."

"Well the dress would be black so I think you can manage to find something in time."

Luke really hated Leah's sarcasm at times. (Even if she'd just solved a problem he'd been struggling with for a week in two seconds.) "Okay, so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"You're going to drive to the Palace and pick me up to take me to a party at the Palace?"

"You know now I'm thinking it might just be better to go alone. Because I'll be embarrassed, and my father will be furious, but Palpatine will be furious at you and that, that would be worth it," Luke told her, trying to channel his father the best he could. Unfortunately, Luke was 16, short, and nothing like his father, so Leah just started laughing hysterically.

Women.

* * *

"Why Master Luke, don't you look dashing!"

Luke blushed at C-3PO came running (waddling) towards him. R2 trailed behind, beeping something that Luke was pretty sure translated to 'you look ridiculous and uncomfortable'. He felt incredibly uncomfortable in a tux, even though he'd been forced to wear them many times over the years. It didn't help that he was growing rapidly, and so his jacket was slightly tight, making it hard to breath. He also couldn't lift his arms by his head without his shirt coming untucked. He was going to have to remind himself of that all night, because it was too late to get a new tux. He was supposed to already be at the Palace, actually he was supposed to be at the Palace ten minutes before. As easy as Leah said it would be, he'd had to search his entire house for a black tie. Now he wished he simply didn't have to go. Maybe he didn't. He was going to be in trouble anyways, perhaps he just shouldn't go at all?

He probably would have simply ditched and accepted whatever punishments he was dealt, but he couldn't do that to Leah. The Emperor would find some way to blame Leah for Luke not showing up, and punish her. The Emperor was cruel to Leah without Luke complicating their… odd… relationship further. So, he took the deepest breath he could manage in the tux, and grabbed the keys to his speeder. At least he got to fly to the Palace; flying made everything better.

The Palace was in full festive mood, with Forcemas decorations of ivy and red ornaments hanging from the grand pillars and columns. Most everyone had already arrived, though there were still a few people making 'fashionably late' entrances. The ushers all bowed when Luke entered, which was new, and made Luke feel more uncomfortable than he'd already felt. Still he nodded in response, practically rushing past them, and entering the banquet hall.

The party was loud, with people dancing and drinking. Luke tried not to get overwhelmed by the crowd. His connection to the Force had been quite… tricky lately. He was getting stronger, radically stronger, but that also meant he was more open to the emotions of everyone around him, even those he did not intend to read. Lately, whenever he stepped into a room full of people, Luke felt himself overwhelmed by it all. He supposed, if he told his father, then perhaps he would have a solution, but Luke wasn't willing to tell his father of this recent complication. He didn't quite know why, but he was ashamed. Every time he went to tell his father, Luke felt himself panic and change the subject. So his father didn't know, and Luke felt ready to explode upon entering the hall.

He had to take a quick side tour to go get Leah, as was glad to get out of the main hall. Even as he moved away from where all the rich and powerful of the Empire partied, however, Luke continued to feel their emotions. Most everyone felt, well slightly drunk, happy, and overall cheerful. A few people were anxious as he was, though Luke was not entirely sure if he wanted to know why he caught traces of sheer terror among the crowd. The biggest problem with his newfound over-sensitivity to emotions was that he frequently couldn't even tell whose emotions they were. It just seemed like a jumbled ball of everything crazy.

It was better though, away from the party, so Luke took his time walking towards Leah's quarters. When he got there, he found her waiting in the doorway, looking frustrated. She also looked beautiful, but Luke did not plan on telling her so. Leah would most likely be affronted anyways if he did. She did look nice though, in a long black dress that seemed to pool around the floor. Her hair was pulled up, and had red ribbons tied in. She looked very festive, and very pretty. Luke felt even more ridiculous in his slightly-too-tight tux.

"I was worried you were going to leave me alone," Leah teased, offering her arm. Luke rolled his eyes, but took it in the proper fashion. He walked slowly back to the gala, not truly wanting to return to the chaos, but in the end, they arrived. The waves of life and emotion evident in the Force gave Luke a splitting headache, and caused his heart to thud. He tried to focus on his own Force presence, allowing it to center him, block everything out. It was sort of like creating shielding, except he was trying to keep from reading them, not them reading him. It worked, some. For a few minutes Luke and Leah were able to mingle about, saying hello to the appropriate people, without Luke's head exploding. Then he heard someone laugh loudly behind him, and the wall fell down, turning Luke's stomach in knots.

"Are you alright?" Leah asked, noticing his pain. Luke wondering how she could sense his feelings in the Force but not be overwhelmed. Unfortunately, he doubted she had a secret skill that he could be taught. Most likely she just wasn't powerful enough to feel so much. Luke was though, and while that was good, at the moment it was making him feel physically ill.

"Let's find our table," Luke suggested, scooting his way through the crowds towards where a hundred tables of eight had been set up. Luke found his name-card at the front, next to Leah's even though they hadn't RSVP'd together. For some reason Luke didn't quite understand, the Emperor was quick to always have Luke and Leah together at official events. While the empty seat at the head of the largest table proved that the Emperor had decided not to come to his own party, his personal touch was clear in the seating arrangement. Luke appreciated it at first, glad to be by Leah, but then he noticed the other, less pleasant, complication. While five of the other six people they would be dining with were students at their school, the children of senators mostly, the eighth member of their table was important in her own right- a princess, and a senator. Leia, the angel who despised Luke so. It was cruel torture to put them together, which surely was why the Emperor had done it.

When Leah, who sat at Luke's right, noticed who was on his left, she scowled, "Don't go making a fool of yourself, Luke Skywalker. Ignore her as she ignores us. And don't comment on what she said to Tarkin- the Emperor had half a mind to execute her for her brash words, and you think they were wonderful."

Well they were wonderful, brave, bold, and correct. Nothing Leia said was ever wrong. She fact-checked everything down to the slightest detail. Luke was amazed with how she managed to word everything perfectly, even when thinking on her feet. She amazed Luke. Yes, she also hated him, but that didn't stop Luke from being amazed by her. And she was so beautiful. Now that he knew she was there, Luke spotted her, wearing a silver and gold gown, her hair designed so elaborately it looked like a carefully constructed nest. It was beautiful though, of course it was beautiful. Leia was a beautiful young woman, and her life, her sheer presence in life and the Force, made her even more so. Without meaning to, Luke found himself focusing on Leia's Force presence. It was strong, a brilliant light, and once Luke locked on to it, he felt his headache disappear. All the emotions around him were dull in compared to Leia. It was a poor solution, as it involved staring at Leia, but Luke was just glad to have a solution to his problem.

"If everyone can take their seats," a steward called out, quelling the chatter. "Forcemas dinner will be served shortly. His Majesty the Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, regrets that he cannot join you tonight, but wishes you all to enjoy your meal, and Merry Forcemas."

Everyone began chattering once more, but now moved from their cocktails and dancing to their tables. The others from Luke's school greeted him and Leah cordially, then promptly ignored them. As much as they were friendly to Luke on account of his level of importance, none of them liked Luke, and they knew after five years that Luke truly didn't care if they ignored him. It made everyone's life easier if they ignored Luke's role in the galaxy, so they did, carrying about conversations among themselves. Leah joined in occasionally, but mostly eavesdropped on the table of Moffs sitting behind them. Luke sat in silence, focusing on Leia to keep the emotions around him from once more becoming overwhelming. When Leia finally came to her seat, however, Luke was forced to break his contact, so he would not appear too creepy.

Immediately the chaos around him grew overwhelming. Luke's head pounded, and despite it being against every one of Pooja's rules, Luke put his elbows on the table so he could rest his head in his hands. Leah gave him a look, but did not ask. Leia outwardly scoffed, but also said nothing. Even she wasn't willing to rebuke the behavior of the technical-Prince. Even if she had rebuked him, Luke wouldn't have cared. He felt terrible. He'd known the night was going to be dreadful, but it had never been this bad before. He just wanted to go home. This was not how he wanted to spend his Forcemas, with his father in some distant system, and his brain melting inside his skull.

"Luke, are you alright?" Jes, one of his classmates, finally dared ask. Jes didn't normally notice anyone but herself, so Luke's pain had to be pretty obvious for her to comment. Luke looked up sheepishly, his cheeks blushing red. Yes, Jes was worried. They all were worried. He'd been so distracted by the sheer barrage of emotions around him to notice the concern radiating from those nearest to him. Even Leia was worried. She didn't feel angry at him for once; she truly felt concerned.

Luke was embarrassed to have caused such a scene, "Yes, sorry. I have a headache, all the noise."

Leah kicked his shin to get his attention, then mouthed 'Force thing' before turning her head inquisitively. Luke nodded, and Leah turned to the others at the table, "It's my fault. Lord Vader is out of town so Rickon and I convinced Luke to do shots all afternoon. I think I've broken him!"

Jes and the others from their school all laughed, accepting Leah's lie. Leia was not convinced. She studied Luke, her intelligent eyes analyzing him, trying to figure out his secret. Luke took the opportunity to look at her, allowing himself a moment's peace as he focused on her Force presence. It worked just as it had before, and Luke felt peace.

"What are you doing?" Leia snapped, and Luke broke his stare sheepishly. She huffed loudly, turning to the meal before her. They all ate in peace, besides for Luke who knew no peace and could not stand more than a few bites of his meal. Leah was looking increasingly concerned and Luke was about to leave, regardless of the consequences. Then Leia elbowed him, and handed him a cup of wine.

"Here, if you must act decent during a hangover, a buzz is the only solution."

Luke wondered why she knew that, as Princess Leia Organa did not strike him as the type to be a rabid drinker. Still Luke was going to be in more trouble for leaving the party than for drinking, so he accepted the wine. It was disgusting, and he wondered why people drank it, before drinking it all in a gulp. Leia's eyes widened. "Lord Skywalker… have you ever drunk alcohol before?"

"No," Luke admitted. His headache was gone, but not because of the drink. Or was it? He wasn't entirely sure whether or not he was focusing on Leia's Force presence. His mind felt… fuzzy. Surely though he couldn't be drunk after just a half-glass of wine? No. He figured even with his small stature that was not the case. He was just light-headed because of all the commotion.

Leia grinned slightly, but then shook her head. Going back to her meal. Luke did the same, and the emotions all around him felt less overwhelming. Hmm. The alcohol helped. He wasn't sure that was a good thing. It felt like a good thing though. Now it no longer felt like the entire room was screaming _at_ him, simply around him.

They finished the dinner without much fuss, and set about on the dance floor. Luke's headache quickly returned, as time passed, and his quick buzz died off. He was tempted to find more wine, but figured drinking away his problems was probably frowned upon. Instead he found Leia, standing off to the side and watching her to focus his attention. She generally didn't notice him staring at her, though every once in a while, she'd catch him. After the fourth time she caught him, Leia did something Luke didn't expect; she came over to him. Luke's breath was stolen from him. He didn't want to say anything, or else Leia would remember that she hated him and leave. Instead he just watched her sit down, carefully sipping on a glass of wine. "I've been thinking all night about ways to spike drinks and have the servers bring them to you. Would that have been unfair?"

Luke did not deign a reply. Instead he watched Leia. She was truly beautiful, but so vindictive. Why did she hate him so much? Yes, his father had killed hers, but he had been a child. It wasn't his fault. Couldn't they be friends? They'd been friends until she'd found out who his father was.

"Well, you're welcome Lord Skywalker," Leia continued, getting up and brushing off her gown. "I think I have had enough of this night. Merry Forcemas."

"May the Force be with you," Luke called out, smiling weakly. Leia did not return his smile, but she nodded curtly. Luke watched her leave, though not to relish in a few more moments of peace. No, he simply wanted to see Leia go, to watch her a moment longer. (Though he did enjoy the peace, while it lasted.)

With Leia gone, Luke's pain returned full force, and he only managed a few more minutes of the party. Leah was having a grand old-time dancing and chatting with people he didn't know, so he decided simply to duck out. The night was quiet, except for music flowing from the hall, and Luke took a deep breath. It wasn't that cold, but the winter air was just chilly enough to feel crisp and clear. As Luke distanced himself from the party, he began to feel more like himself. He sat outside the palace for a short while, ensuring that he was completely sober, and letting his headache be replaced by the still peace.

Once he was ready, Luke returned home. The penthouse was quiet, C-3PO and R-2 were powered off, and his father far away. Luke was disappointed that his father was not home for Forcemas, but he supposed be understood. Somethings in the galaxy were simply more important than parties and celebrations. Luke hoped, though, that his father had some fun, if he was capable of it, wherever he was. The Rebel terrorists didn't stop for Forcemas, and so his father couldn't, but the day was not for fighting. It was supposed to be for peace and joy. For centering yourself in the Force, and knowing its workings in your life.

Of course, Luke had been failing in that all night, in fact his Forcemas celebration had been less peaceful in the Force than full out war. Perhaps it wasn't so bright to hide his complication from his father, but with his father around so little as of late, Luke didn't want to ruin the time they had. Surely, with time, the problem would just go away as it had come? Luke was not truly naïve enough to think that was the case. He wanted to be, though. He very much wanted to be.

As if summoned by Luke's thoughts, Luke's com began to blink with an incoming call from his father. Luke considered ignoring it, pretending he was still at the gala or had already gone to bed. In the end he answered it, for sometimes he suspected his father could detect a lie from across the galaxy. "Merry Forcemas, Father."

"Merry Forcemas, Luke," his father answered from his end. He sounded tired to Luke. He sounded very tired. Luke understood the feeling. "I see you are home. Did the gala go well?"

This was Luke's chance to tell his father of his little conundrum. "Yes, Father, it was quite nice. You would have hated it no doubt, but I had a pleasant time."

Vader nodded, "Very good. You are home early, are you not? I hope you did not leave in a manner that would offend the Emperor?"

Well, it was quite possible Luke had, but he wasn't about to inform his father of this little fact. It was also possible that the Emperor wouldn't care that Luke left the party that he, himself, had not deigned to come to. "He was not in attendance, but I was not the first guest to leave. I'm simply tired. I did just finish my final exams yesterday."

"I am sure you conducted yourself appropriately, or your cousin would have been wise enough to tell me in her report. She did mention, however, that you did not seem to be acting like your usual self. Are you sure the gala went well?"

Kriff. Luke should have guessed that his father had spoken to Pooja. She was such a traitor. (Though it was technically her job to report on how Luke's diplomatic training progressed). "I am feeling sick," Luke answered simply. His father couldn't actually sense a lie from a galaxy away. No one was that strong in the Force. It wouldn't be possible to be that strong in the Force. "The commotion of the gala gave me a headache."

Vader never looked different. He wore a mask, so he didn't have facial expressions. Yet even without the Force to give hints of his emotion, Luke had grown good at reading his father. It was all in the shoulders. Those were Vader's 'concerned' shoulders. "If you are ill you should not be alone. Perhaps you should go to Cassels'?"

"I will be fine. I just need some sleep, goodnight Father. Merry Forcemas." Luke wanted to cut off the Com before his father asked too many questions, but he'd be in lots of trouble if he hung up outright. His father didn't hang up immediately. He could sense something; Luke knew it. He tried to keep a blank face, to look tired but well. Luke was not, however, an actor. Trying to be one was not his greatest idea, and only furthered Vader's suspicion that his son was hiding something.

"Tell me, Son- what would the consequence be if I returned home and discovered you have not been honest with me?"

Luke gulped. He had to decide, and quick. The answer to his father's question was, of course, punishment. Luke would be grounded for sure, without the use of his speeder or visits from his friends. It would be a long winter break with only C-3PO for company. Luke didn't want that. He also, however, did not wish for his father to know. Luke didn't want to ruin Forcemas by admitting he was having trouble with the Force. There was a possibility that Luke would be able to solve his problem without his father ever knowing, in which case not fessing up would benefit him. If he could not solve it, however, and he did not tell his father, he'd be in trouble. Was the benefit worth the risk?

Under absolutely no circumstances. C-3PO was terrible company after ten minutes. Luke could handle a little embarrassment, and it wasn't like this Forcemas was particularly enjoyable in the first place. "The last few days I've found myself overwhelmed whenever I am surrounded by a significant number of people. It's as if I am not only open to their emotions, but bombarded by them. It made the gala tonight physically painful."

Luke was expecting anger, or at the very least disappointment. Instead his father held his head high, "I am impressed. I was older than you before this occurred. It signals your sensitivity to the Force is reaching its maturity. Though it may be unpleasant, this is the final stage in your development, and I am very pleased you have reached it. I shall expedite my return to Coruscant so that I may help you cement this power. The Force is with you now, during your every moment. That is what you feel. I am amazed you managed to remain at the gala for more than a moment. How did you focus yourself?"

"Um… I focused on the Force presence of a specific person."

Darth Vader was a man of few words. He expected people to give him the unadorned truth. He did, however, expect the full truth, and made so very clear in the look he gave Luke. He looked tall and imposing, though he was simply a few inches of hologram. Luke convalesced, "Princess Leia Organa. She was seated next to me at dinner, and since, as you well know, she refuses to notice my existence, it made focusing on her easy."

Vader did not like that his son continued to be so enthralled by Princess Organa. Despite his own history, he could not understand the allure of a beautiful young politician. Furthermore, he could not understand that Luke was not interested in a romantic relationship with her. Luke had described being drawn to her, and so Vader assumed this was the unfortunate kind of attraction so common in teenagers. He was ignorant of the deeper connection Luke sensed, though that was truly for the good of the universe.

It was not for Luke's good, however, as it made his father ever more upset by even the simplest mention of the Princess, "We have good reason to believe she is a rebel sympathizer, yet you continue this foolish fancy."

"Leia hates me Father, she simply has a distinct Force presence I could focus on. If she was a Rebel, I would see her brought to justice like any other. I promise you, it was nothing."

Vader did not believe his son. (Which was fair, as Luke was lying). "We will discuss her further when I return to Coruscant. For now, you need your rest. Goodnight Luke. I am proud of this development. Merry Forcemas."

"Merry Forcemas," Luke grumbled, flopping down on the couch behind him as soon as he turned off the Com. When he did, his blazer, which was still too tight, popped right open, sending buttons everywhere. Instinctively, Luke used the Force to grab the buttons, and gently settled them down on the table. He marveled at his own actions. The Force was truly incredible, wasn't it? Luke was so connected to it, so aware of how it surrounded them, that he frequently forgot to marvel at it. That was what Forcemas was truly about though, looking at the presence which bound them all together, and taking a moment to appreciate it. An energy field created by living things for living things- it was amazing. To use it was ever more marvelous, even if it caused complications, or unbearable pain. It was so simple, and so great. A bit like Luke himself he supposed- equal parts Prince of the Empire and foolish teenager.

"Merry Forcemas," Luke whispered, grinning up at his bare ceiling. "And may the Force be with you, always." _Just so long as there are also Leias and Fathers to help you control it._


End file.
